A Nightmare in Kanto
by Kltpzyxm
Summary: Ash has just recieved his first Battle Frontier badge and his groups next stop happens to be in Celadon City. But not all is well in the economic metropolis. A murderer is on the loose and no one is safe from his clawed vengeance!


Well everyone, this was a fan fic I wrote a long time ago and that was on this site for a short time before it was deleted. So I'm taking the liberty of re-writting it. Unfortunately, this means my other two stories will be put on hold until th chapters I have on this so far are re-written. Also, for you "criticizers"; if you don't like the fact I write in novel format then just don't read my stories. Anyways...I don't own the characters in this, yatta yatta.

**A Nightmare in Kanto**

The eye opens upon a dark and accursed place, but from just sight you would wonder why. It seems not too different from your average boiler room. The high pitched squeal of hot steam filled the air, accompanied by the staccato dripping of rust colored water. But a shrewd malevolence cloaked the area; it's sadistic intent almost palpable. Two ice blue eyes open in the dark, a stained smile accompanying it. "If you ever had a bad day or bad night, if you have ever had trouble sleeping, if you ever had a… nightmare, chances are… you have heard of me. I was once had a normal life, just like you. Father's Day was a real kick; I had a card to write for every one hundred of those bastards who had raped my mother. But, hey, I have nothing against them; they made me being possible. Now, childhood was a real barrel of laughs. I remember it was fourth grade. That furry little of piece of shit hamster got on my nerves, always so happy and carefree. I smashed its brains in with a hammer the first chance I got, relishing the blood running over my hands. This of course made me a social outcast, but why the hell should I care? The little bastard deserved it!"

The hidden figure visible shifted, it's eerie ice blue eyes blinking as another memory was brought to surface in it's mine. "But I could have never grown up to be what I am with out my foster father's love and support. Of course, in his dictionary, those words meant refugee living conditions and a pop to my mouth whenever he got the least bit annoyed. Those little sessions are what lead to my masochism. Cuts with a blade, a needle stabbed through my tongue, even a whip of a belt filled me with ecstasy; still does. It was around then that I was done with my "Father". I wonder if his body is still stuck in the bottom of that river?" A psychotic laugh left the demonic man's bruised lips, filling the entire room.

"Then there were the happier times of my life. Loretta, sweet, gentle, caring Loretta…. I still remember how she screamed when I broke her neck!" A chuckle left his lips on this occasion, rather then a full-blown laugh, but the impression was the same. "We could have been happy together, a normal American family. But the nosy bitch had to fuck that all up when our little Kathryn was only seven. You see…I still resented my treatment by my fellow classmates and felt a natural urge to kill. I wanted them to feel the weakness and awkwardness I had once felt. So…I struck not at them in my urge…but at their children. "The Springwood Slasher", that was the name given to me and oh how I relished it. But it all went down the shitter when Loretta found my…"workshop" in our basement. It was just a cramp little storage room that I used to create my tools of the trade and to parade the keepsakes I took from my victims. But my poor little Kathryn witnessed the whole thing and it wasn't too long till the cops arrived. To this day I still don't know how it happened, but my trial for not only the murder of my wife but of all the children up to that point ended with me being acquitted. But this freedom was short lived, as I would soon learn. Not to long after I reached the boiler room that had been my slaughterhouse, they arrived. The parents of Springwood came to enact their own brand of vigilante justice."

"I burned for what seemed like an eternity, a damned soul enveloped in the flames of hatred and retribution of the loved ones of those I killed. But a dark and corrupted soul like mine would not be allowed to slip into Hell so easily. For you see, I was watched my whole life by a trio of what a God-fearing man would call…Demons. Three appeared to me, there in that place of death, offering me the most intriguing bargain. They would give me eternal life, powers beyond my imagination. And all I'd have to do is kill, and kill and kill."

The smile on his foul lips became a smirk as an inhuman light twinkled in his eyes. "When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty. But after they killed me…I became something far, far worse."

"The Children always gave me my power and they still do even after death, the fear brought on by name was all that was necessary for my claws to dig into their hearts. I plagued the people of Elmstreet for twenty more years, even to the extent of where I had the entire town of Springwood in my palm. But the Children always found a way to stop me. They tried forgetting me, they tried the power of love, they buried me on hollowed ground, they tried to defeat me in my own realm, and they even tried to get rid of me by using my mother and my daughter against me. **BUT I ALWAYS CAME BACK! **"

"But I guess even I couldn't always cheat the systems. The residents pulled themselves back together and enacted a great purge of every shred of my existence. And so I rested in obscurity for so many cold and lonely years. I had to scour the bowls of Hell…but I found some one…some one who'd make 'em remember! Jason Voorhees was the perfect pawn, big, strong as an ox and just as dumb and ugly as one. But the undead bastard didn't know when to stop! He was only meant to scare the fear of me back into them all, but he never stopped killing. I would have put the Mama's boy down if it weren't for that skinny white trash bitch Lori and her trailer trash boyfriend Will!" The entity's face twisted in raw anger and fury, but this was soon replaced by a smug smile. "But those three got theirs in the end. I still remember that little whore's screams as I raped her to death!" The insane cacophony of laughter trumpeted forth once more, the very air shaking in fright from the maniac.

The twisted joy that shone on his face was replaced soon by a cold seriousness no having been present. "It took them a while, but the government got smart of me. The declared Springwood a No Man's Land, sealing off the entire city and surrounding states from the rest of the world. At first I didn't care, absorbed in my wonderful art of mass genocide. But they're all gone now, every last single one of them. Three years I went with out release, with out the joy of hearing some hormonal little bitch plead for her preppy little life. I even consider hanging up the fedora and glove for good. But then **they** came back to me, the trio that gave me my power in the first place. They've told me of a New World, a world with out God or Lucifer, a world with out Hell. The place is run roughshod but retarded little critters who can only say their names…."

A chuckle left the man's lips once more as he slowly began to fade along with his dark realm. "I hope those kids are ready for a remembrance of what fear tastes like!"


End file.
